


Read all about it

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Famous, M/M, Pressure, Publicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a teenage pop singer and Louis' his boyfriend but when the paps discover this, there left with a tricky decision, should they confirm it, or hide forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read all about it

Louis looked at Harry,  
"I love you stupid" He said  
Harry nudged him,   
"You're such a mong" He said  
Louis laughed,   
"Coming from the definition" Louis joked  
Harry kissed him on the cheek, Louis smiled, he held Harry's hand   
"You're hands so warm" He said  
Harry's phone beeped,   
"Ugh my mum again, she keeps asking where I am." Harry complained,  
Louis looked at him, "Just tell her what you want" he said  
"Meaning...?" Harry asked  
"If you don't wanna tell your mum you don't have to" Louis explained  
"Oh" Harry replied,  
"I'm not gonna force you" Louis said,  
Harry smiled at him, "I want to, you know I do, its just with the publicity"  
Louis nodded, for he knew being a gay pop star must of been hard.  
Harry turned around "I'm not gay I'm fabulous" He said i his best gay accent clicking his fingers in a Z formation.  
Louis pulled him ontop of him and they kissed, softly, holding hands gripped tight and looking deep into each others eyes,   
"Louis" Harry said  
"Yeah?" He replied  
"I will never stop loving you" He said  
"And I will never stop loving  _You_ " Louis replied,

They both giggled, and smiled, 

"Well I better go" Harry said  
"You got a lift?" Louis asked  
"Nah, I'm walking" Harry said  
"I'll walk you back" Louis said  
"What bout the paps?" Harry asked  
"Exactly I'll protect you" Louis said pretending to be all big and strong,  
Harry just laughed, as they walked out the paps was asking who he was.  
Harry ignored and kept walking, the paps following him all the way home  
  


As he approached his door he had to fight the urge not to Kiss Louis,   
"Bye" Louis said  
"See ya" Harry said winking  
As Louis left the paparazzi were asking him who he was, why he was with Harry

* * *

  
The next day they were all over the papers  
  


_Harry and mysterious guy walking home holding hands? Claims to be a 'friend' of our Hazza's but is he really? Has he captured Haz's heart and left millions of teenage girls heartbroken?_

__  
"Bullshit" Louis said  
"Calm down Lou" Harry said kissing him on the cheek.  
"We weren't fucking holding hands" Louis said "Now everyone thinks you're gay"  
"Shh.. Lou, we can sort this yeah?, people could think it's just rumors?" Harry said  
"Shit" Louis said,  
"I've fucked everything up for you" Louis added  
Harry shook his head and looked at Louis holding his face  
"Without you, I'd be lost" He said and kissed him gently on the lips.

Louis smiled and grabbed Harry and pulled him on the sofa, he held him in his arms and kissed him on the head  
"I'm so sorry" He said  
"Nothings happened yet" Harry commented  
"Yet.." Louis said

"Maybe we should just comform it, It'd be a lot easier" Harry suggested"  
"What and end your career?" Louis said  
"Lou, I'm ready" He said holding his hand tight.  
"Think first, It's a big desicion to make" Louis said squeezing back.  
"I know what I want" He said pulling Louis on his lap  
"And thats you" He said kissing him on the nose  
Louis giggled,   
Harry's phone beeped,  
"That time again?" Louis asked  
Harry nodded,  
"Shall we... tonight?" Harry asked  
"If that's what you want" Louis replied  
Harry nodded, yeah it is. 

As Harry grabbed his bag and put his shoes on Louis smacked his ass,  
Harry giggled,  

"Lets go" He said  
As usaul the paps where outside,  
"Harry, Harry Styles, who's this guy"  
"Harry, Harry, Harry" They kept pestering him  
He ignored them as they walked on silent,  
"Louis, Tomlinson? Tomlinson? Are you and Harry good friends?"  
Louis also ignored them, when they got to about half way they stopped, they just stopped, they held each others waists and kissed, they gently kissed eachother running there hands in each others hips, it was like the whole world had stopped,

The paparazzi quickly snapped the event, as Louis and Harry continued walking they were asked loads of questions,  
"How long have you been dating?"  
"What do you love about eachother?"

The list continues, and you can imagine what happened the next day,

it was in the papers, but Harry and Louis didn't care for they had eachother.

 

 


End file.
